


Sherlock wants his Tea

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When Sherlock wakes up and finds out that Mrs Hudson isn't home to make him his morning tea, he decided to text John at work to see if he can come home and make him some tea.





	Sherlock wants his Tea

John had been at work since 6am, he had been careful not to wake Sherlock as John knew that Sherlock doesn’t get enough sleep.   
Sherlock opens his eyes and looks at the clock on the bedside table, it read 11:30am. Sherlock grumbles and rolls out of bed, slipping on his slippers on the way to the living room.   
“John?”  
Sherlock said before remembering that John was at work. He picks up his dressing gown off his chair and puts it on before calling down to Mrs Hudson.  
“Mrs Hudson, may I have some tea please?”  
He waited for a reply but no reply came, hmm, Mrs Hudson wasn’t home.   
He takes his phone out of his dressing gown pocket and sends a quick message to John.  
“JAWN….”  
John reply came almost instantly.  
“Hm?”  
“I want tea and Mrs Hudson isn’t home.”  
“You know how to use a kettle Sherlock…..”  
“But Jawwwwwnnnnn…..”  
John didn’t know how to reply to Sherlock being childish. John couldn’t leave work just to make Sherlock a cup of tea.  
“Where is Mrs Hudson?”  
“I don’t know, I woke up and she wasn’t at home and I need my tea!”  
“Can’t you wait another half an hour until I get home?”  
“No!”  
“Alright Sherlock, I’ll head home.”  
“Thank you, Jawn.”  
John laughed at Sherlock’s way of texting his name. He placed his phone in his pocket before making his way home.  
Sometimes Sherlock can act like a complete child, but that is why John loved him.

The End


End file.
